


So Close

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, i guess?, it's just kissing but it's pretty detailed and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do like kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ~600 words of detailed kissing, because I have a thing for writing kissing. Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjYe8mtZWQk) (which, as usual, I urge you to listen to). Enjoy!

It starts off slow. Fingertips trailing along Magnus's jaw, skin so smooth under Alec's touch. Dark brown eyes, framed by charcoal black and glitter, trained on his mouth. Magnus's lips part ever so slightly in what Alec has come to recognize as anticipation, and he inhales deeply, breathing in that air of excitement and safety that always mingles together so perfectly with Magnus's scent.

Magnus's hands are on his hips, thumbs pressing against his hipbones through his t-shirt, the simple touch enough to send tendrils of heat running down Alec's spine. He studies Magnus's face. It's so close, so close, close enough to feel his breath―it's getting faster, heavier, and it makes Alec's skin tingle.

Alec's lips know exactly what to do the moment they touch Magnus's, parting and shaping to that amazing mouth, his eyes drifting shut as Magnus reciprocates so willingly. They take their time, Alec's hand sliding from Magnus's jaw to his neck, fingers lightly grazing the shell of his ear, making Magnus inhale sharply and firm his own grip ever so slightly. The soft noise makes a nice heat pool in Alec's chest, languidly dripping further down and running along his every nerve, filling him up and causing a familiar flush to creep up his neck.

The kiss is still slow, so torturously slow, allowing Alec to feel and taste every single nuance of Magnus and what he is, everything he has to offer, his lips so warm and safe yet brand new and thrilling, all at the same time.

Magnus's tongue slowly runs along Alec's bottom lip, Alec stunned into stillness by the sheer sensation of it, before it pushes into his mouth, Alec letting out a slow, heavy exhale. He drags blunt nails up along the back of Magnus's head, buzzed hair like velvet against his calloused palm, fingers pulling through those black, perfectly styled curls and settling in a firm, soft grip among them. Alec pulls, so gently, and Magnus presses his body closer against him.

Magnus's mouth is insistent, hungry, but controlled compared to Alec's growing impatience, teeth and tongue and soft little sounds making Alec feel light-headed. He feels drunk, mind narrowed down to this exquisite collection of sensations, as it becomes simultaneously easier and more difficult to breathe the longer Magnus's mouth is on his. He uses his other arm to wrap around Magnus's waist, locking him in against his chest and inhaling deeply, suddenly desperate to get closer, Magnus's hands sliding up along his back underneath his shirt. It makes his breath catch, those amazing hands burning his skin, the rings on Magnus's fingers cool in stark, titillating contrast.

This is not like fire, Alec realizes, not flaring and brief. It's like molten lava, slowly flowing beneath his skin and spreading through his veins, heating every part of him and eventually settling between his legs, growing hard and persuasive as Alec feels Magnus react the same way. It makes him moan, the sound deep and rough, mirrored by the low, pleased noise from Magnus's throat. Alec vaguely wonders if he will ever _not_ be addicted to this, but then realizes he really doesn't care. He has long since stopped caring.

As Magnus slowly slides his hands up along his back and takes Alec's shirt with him, pulling it over his head and groaning into Alec's mouth as their lips reconnect, Alec can hardly believe that he ever even cared in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
